Conventionally, various types of aircraft utilize shock strut assemblies to assist in reducing and managing energy transmitted from landing gear to the structure of an aircraft to which the landing gear is attached. Such shock strut assemblies often feature a piston that compresses a fluid within a sealed chamber. The fluid typically includes a gas segment and a liquid segment. Performance of the shock strut assembly may degrade over time. Such degradation can cause damage to other components of the aircraft, including bearings of the landing gear assembly. With typical single stage shock struts, the aircraft is lifted above the ground so that the shock strut can be in the fully extended position for servicing. Then, the shock strut may be cycled multiple times in attempt to fully remove any trapped gas internal to the shock strut during servicing. This can be time consuming and costly.